The Power of Color
by The Chuckinator
Summary: A few days after saving the wisps from Eggman's theme park, Sonic feels strange energy throughout his body, and Tails tell him that the Color Power has mutated his DNA. Now Sonic has no choice but to transform randomly until one of those forms becomes permanent, and he will never be the same again.


The Power of Color

A Sonic the Hedgehog Oneshot Fanfiction by The Chuckinator

The sun shone brightly in the sky as Sonic opened his eyes. He got out of bed and stretched, rubbing his eyes. It had only been a few days since he and Tails had got back from Planet Wisp to foil Eggman's plot from capturing the Wisps. He knew that while he was at Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park he had used the Wisp's energy to transform into different objects like a cyan laser, drill, rocket, spikeball, cube, and hovercraft. But ever since then, he had been feeling strange energy coursing through his body and was wondering if it was a side effect of the Wisps' hyper-go-on power.

Sonic sighed, pushing the thought out of his mind. He put his clothes, gloves and shoes on and walked downstairs. Tails was up also and was sitting at the table eating breakfast. He looked up as Sonic came in and smiled.

"Hey, Sonic. How are you?"

The blue hedgehog smiled halfheartedly. "I'm fine, Tails. Just thinking about something." He sat down across from Tails and poured cereal into a bowl. He took the first bite and gulped down his food, waiting for Tails to say something. Fortunately, the fox took the hint and opened his mouth to speak.

"Is something bothering you?" he asked.

Sonic thought about it and put his spoon down. He folded his hands together, putting them against his chin, and looked at Tails. "Remember when I used the Wisps' power to transform?"

Tails nodded.

"Well, lately I've been feeling strange energy in my body these past few days and I'm wondering if it's connected with that. Do you think you could take a look?"

"Sure," Tails told him. "Wait until I'm done eating, and we'll head down to my lab in a few minutes."

Sonic nodded and stood up, waiting for Tails to finish eating. When the fox finished breakfast, he put the bowl in the sink and motioned for Sonic to follow him. They walked out the door and into the garage where Tails' lab was. Tails grabbed a DNA scanner and looked at Sonic. The hedgehog sat down on the table and sighed.

"Okay Sonic, I am going to scan your DNA for any abnormal readings. This will only take a few minutes."

The hedgehog nodded and stood still. Tails ran the scanner over his body until the results beeped on the screen. He printed out the results and looked them over, sighing in relief. Sonic had a confused look on his face when Tails turned to look at him. The fox grinned and handed Sonic the results. Sonic took them and looked it over, confusion etched in his face.

"What is this?" he asked Tails.

"The results of the scan," Tails told him. "You do have some leftover hyper-go-on energy from the Wisps, but that could be a side effect. I can't say for certain if it will mutate your DNA."

Sonic sighed in relief. "Thanks a lot, Tails."

He walked out of the lab and started to head for home. As he was walking, he could feel the energy build up inside him and saw a yellow glow surround him. He felt a burning sensation in his body and gasped, doubling over in pain.

"Tails!" he yelled. "Come quick!"

His friend rushed out of the lab and gasped when he saw Sonic. The yellow glow surrounding the hedgehog brightened, and he felt his body start to painfully change. The first to change was his fur. It turned a bright gold with the yellow grow still surrounding him. Sonic's legs and arms vanished into his body and he fell to the ground; the clothes, gloves and shoes he were wearing vanished also. His face pushed outwards and formed into a long, sharp drill. His eyes lost their pupils and turned a complete yellow color. The rest of his body became a large version of his head, complete with spikes.

The transformation ended and in place of Sonic was the Yellow Drill. Tails looked at his transformed friend in shock and confusion.

"S...Sonic? Is that you?" he asked.

The Yellow Drill said nothing and suddenly started drilling his way underground. A small earthquake could be felt as the Yellow Drill burrowed deeper into the ground. A few minutes later, Tails could see the outline of the Yellow Drill heading back to his lab. He followed Sonic and saw him pop out of the ground, slowly reverting to his normal form. A look of shock was on his face and he stared at his friend. He walked up to Tails and gasped for breath.

"Tails...what happened? Why did I transform?" he said in a shaken voice.

Tails just stood there, wondering the same thing. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, Sonic. Let me run some more tests."

He led Sonic back into his lab and ran the DNA scanner again. Once the results printed, he looked it over and his eyes widened. Tails gulped and glanced at Sonic. The hedgehog immediately knew that Tails had found something, and by his expression it was not good.

"What is it?" Sonic asked. "What did you find?"

Tails looked at him in shock. "It seems that your DNA is indeed mutating."

Sonic's eyes widened. "What? But...how is that possible?"

"It's a side effect from you using the Wisps' hyper-go-on energy when we were at Eggman's Interstellar Amusement Park. You have the genes of all the Wisp forms in your body such as the Yellow Drill, Orange Rocket, Green Hover, Cyan Laser, Pink Spikes, Blue Cube and Purple Frenzy. Apparently you'll transform into them randomly until one becomes permanent."

"I'll be in one of those forms forever? Which one?"

Tails shrugged. "I can't say for sure, Sonic. The last form you turn into will be the permanent one. According to my calculations, this will happen by the end of the day. I'm sorry about this. There's nothing that I can do to stop it."

Sonic sighed. "Well, at least it's better than nothing. I do like these forms anyway. Just wonder which one will be permanent. We'll have to wait and see." He looked at Tails and smiled. "Thanks, buddy."

"Glad I could help," Tails said.

Sonic ran back to house and closed the door, sighing. If he was going to transform into each of these forms today, then he would have to be prepared. It could happen at any time, and he didn't want to be taken by surprise. He went to his room and lay on the bed, closing his eyes to think. A few hours later around noon, Sonic woke up as a sharp pain was felt in his body.

"Tails!" he cried out in pain. "It's happening again!"

The door slammed open as Tails rushed inside. A bright green aura was surrounding Sonic, and he screamed in pain once again. He took one look at Tails and ran outside; the fox followed him and gasped as he saw Sonic's body beginning to transform. He fell on all fours as his arms and legs became long spikes with green rings around them. His body became bigger and the green rings appeared around him, causing Sonic to hover. His eyes turned a complete yellow, losing their pupils. Finally his entire skin turned green with the same color aura appearing around him.

Sonic had just transformed into the Green Hover. He levitated off the ground and flew in the air. Tails watched him hover around the house and nearby buildings. The fox sighed and waited for Sonic to return. Ten minutes later, he saw Sonic come back and slowly levitated to the ground. A few minutes later he reverted to his normal form and grinned.

"That form is pretty cool," Sonic said. "I've always enjoyed flying while I'm the Green Hover. What other forms do I have left to transform into?"

"The Cyan Laser, Pink Spikes, Purple Frenzy, Blue Cube and the Orange Rocket," Tails told him.

Sonic sighed. "Five more to go. I guess by the end of the day I'll be in one of those forms permanently."

"Which form do you like best?" Tails asked.

"I'd say the Orange Rocket," Sonic told him. "It's my favorite because of the speed that I go when I'm blasting off and also flying in the air. Being a rocket is pretty cool because it feels a lot like my Boost move."

"That's neat.

Sonic nodded. "I wonder if...aah!"

He doubled over in pain again and a cyan aura appeared around him, bathing him in light. When the light faded, Sonic had turned into the Cyan Laser. He sped off and zipped around the house at a great speed. Tails looked at him but could see nothing except a blazing flash of light. Suddenly, Sonic turned back into a hedgehog and gasped.

"Wow...what a rush! That transformation sure happened fast." Sonic sighed and chuckled. "Do you know what I'll transform into next or when it will happen?"

Tails shook his head. "Like I said, it's completely random. It could happen in a few minutes or a few hours from now. Who knows what you'll transform into next?"

Sonic shrugged and walked back inside. He sat down at the table and grabbed some lunch. Tails walked inside and sat down at the table across from him. He cleared his throat, causing Sonic to look at him.

"What is it?" Sonic asked.

"Does it bother you that you'll be permanently transformed into one of those forms by tonight?"

The hedgehog sighed. "I...I don't know, Tails. As you know, I do like these forms but...to be transformed into one of them permanently? I'm not sure I'm excited or scared. What do you think?"

Tails looked at him. "I don't care what happens to you, Sonic. You'll still be my friend, just in a different form. Maybe I could invent something that will let me talk with you."

"It's possible." Sonic looked out the window and chuckled. "So the last transformation will happen sometime tonight?"

Tails nodded.

The hedgehog grinned eagerly. "I can't wait!" he yelled. Sonic stood up and opened the refrigerator, grabbed some chili dogs, and set them on the table. He eyed them hungrily and licked his lips. "I sure am feeling hungry; you know how much I like chili dogs!"

He started to eat one but then doubled over in pain. Tails looked at him worriedly.

"Sonic, are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Tails. I just...I think I'm transforming."

The first thing Sonic noticed was that he was starting to grow. His skin turned a dark purple, and his arms and legs disappeared entirely. Sonic's face stretched out into a long jaw complete with sharp serrated fangs. His eyes turned a complete yellow with no pupils. His quills grew sharp that were curved with slightly split ends. Finally a dark purple aura surrounded him, and the transformation ended.

Tails looked at his friend in shock. Sonic had just transformed into the Purple Frenzy! Suddenly, Sonic felt an extreme hunger and opened his jaw, sucking food into his mouth and swallowing it. While he was eating, he had started to grow. His body doubled in size until he had reached the full size of the Purple Frenzy. Once he finished eating he transformed back into his regular form and sighed.

"That's always been a cool form," Sonic said. "Anyway, I think I've finished my lunch. I'll be in my room, resting."

He went upstairs and closed his door. Sonic sighed and lay down on his bed, thinking about what was happening to him. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. When he woke up, he noticed that it was dark outside. Sonic looked at the time and saw that it was six o'clock. He yawned and got out of bed but then doubled over in pain. He curled into a ball and his skin turned pink with spikes growing all over his body.

Sonic had just transformed into the Pink Spikes. He did a spin dash forward and crashed through his door, rolling downstairs. When he reached the living room, he reverted back to his normal form. Tails was on the couch watching television, and looked up when Sonic walked in.

"Hey, you're up! I just had dinner if you're hungry," Tails said.

"Thanks, buddy!" Sonic said. He started to walk into the kitchen when Tails called his name. Sonic turned around and looked at him. "What is it?" he asked.

Tails cleared his throat. "I looked in your room while you were sleeping to check on you but to my surprise you were in your Blue Cube form. Didn't you notice that?"

Sonic blinked. "I transformed into the Blue Cube while I was asleep? That's weird. Now that you mention it, I do remember waking up from extreme pain and then felt my body changing. That might have been it."

"That means that your permanent form will be the Orange Rocket," Tails said, grinning.

"Cool!" Sonic exclaimed. "When will that happen?"

"Anytime now, so you better be prepared. Want to have dinner before you do?"

Sonic thought about it. "Might as well," he said.

Sonic went to the kitchen and grabbed a few chili dogs, eating them. When he was done he stood up and walked out into the living room where Tails was. He sat down next to the fox and sighed.

"I guess this is it, Tails. From now on I'll be the Orange Rocket permanently. I think that's going to be very cool but how are you going to react, along with my other friends?"

Tails shrugged. "We'll be fine, Sonic. I'll invent something so that you can speak to us telepathically."

Sonic nodded and stood up. "I'll be outside waiting for my transformation to start," he told Tails.

The fox stood up also. "I'll come with you," he said. Sonic smiled and the two walked outside. It was getting dark and the street lights were already turning on.

All of a sudden, Sonic felt a pain in his body. He looked at Tails and grinned.

"It's starting," he said.

Sonic grunted in pain and started to transform. His feet turned into fins, which separated until there were six arranged in a regular hexagon with a rocket engine nozzle appearing between them. He started to grow as his body pushed itself upwards, becoming long and oval shaped causing his arms to vanish into his body. Sonic's head started to push outwards as it elongated, becoming a giant nose cone. His eyes lost their pupils and turned completely yellow. Finally, Sonic's ears and mouth disappeared and his skin turned into orange metal.

The permanent transformation was complete. Sonic the Hedgehog had just transformed into the Orange Rocket. Tails gasped in amazement and walked up to it. He cleared his throat and found the courage to say Sonic's name. No answer came, so Tails sighed and started to walk away. Suddenly, though, he heard a voice.

"Tails?"

The fox turned around, confused. "Who's there?" he asked.

"Look at the rocket. It's me," the voice said again.

Tails looked at the Orange Rocket and smiled. "Are you using the loudspeaker to talk, Sonic?"

"I sure am_," _Sonic said. "So what do you think?"

"You look really cool!"

"Thanks. Wanna go for a ride?"

A door opened on the metal body of the rocket and Tails grinned. He walked inside the ship and gazed around; there was so much room in it. He walked up to the cockpit and looked out the windows.

"Ready to take flight?" Sonic's voice said through the loudspeaker.

Tails nodded. "Yeah!"

The rocket's engines started and the jet propulsion started. Suddenly the rocket started to lift in the air and blasted off at a very fast speed. Tails braced himself as the it went higher into the sky. Then it changed direction and began to fly across the city. Tails saw the city lights of Station Square and gasped.

"Let's go even higher!" Sonic's voice said.

Tails braced himself again as the rocket turned and shot straight up into the sky. Minutes later it went into space. Tails laughed in amazement as he looked down at Earth and saw the beautiful planet with his own eyes. He felt the rocket descend towards Earth, back towards Station Square. It landed next to Tails' house and turned its engines off. Tails walked outside, a little dizzy from all that acceleration.

"That was awesome, Sonic!" Tails exclaimed. "We should go again sometime."

"Just think of this as a brand new adventure," Sonic's voice said through the loudspeaker. "I'll be out here if you wanna go again. Sometimes I may just take myself for a little joyride around space and the city also."

Tails nodded. "I sure will. Maybe I'll even ask some of our friends to join. In fact, I'm going to call them right now!"

He ran into the house, extremely happy. Now that Sonic was permanently a rocket ship, he was bound to be flying most of the time. Once Tails got inside he grinned, picked up the phone, and started dialing. This was going to be the start of an awesome new experience.


End file.
